the Hobbit: An unexpected Accomplice
by Tina senpai
Summary: (Working title, any ideas, feel free to comment) Druili Dogsmar Wolfsbane. That's my name. And I will prove myself worthy. Worthy of my family. Of my friends. And I will honour my uncle and all he stands for. Even if he doesn't want me here. OC story. All following the film as I'm never good at following books...that's a lie XD
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Not Welcome~

Everything inside the small house was content enough. Content as it could have been with a band of dwarves, a wizard and a disgruntled hobbit squabbling over the adventure they were to take.

None of them bothered to look outside. And why would they? Hobbits were not the only creatures on middle earth that were good at sneaking quietly by without getting noticed.

The figure made sure to stay in the shadows. It would be no good being detected now, there'd still be a chance of Thorin sending them back home.

Back the the quiet peace of farmland his sister owned.

Back to the mundane existence and the place of waiting.

Waiting for word of their deaths.

Waiting for news of a battle.

Waiting and not being able to do anything.

The figure pulled away from the window as the discussion ended and the group disbanded to the next room.

As she stepped into the moonlight and made her way back to her set up came for the night, she smiled to herself.

She knew the hobbit was reluctant (and slightly crabby), she could tell by his unsure and exasperated expression.

But Gandalf was very convincing. Not Fili, Kili, Dwalin or Thorin would be able to to convince him. To her, they were always the most persuasive.

Fili and Kili would have used their charm and smiles, the way they had always gotten out of trouble they had somehow caused (except with their mother, who saw right through the act).

Dwalin would use those subtle threats of his, flexing his damned arms.

And Thorin...was Thorin.

She knew there would be a chance of the other' arguing over who would try first.

Goodness, if she had been inside that cosy place, she would have promised the lone hobbit freshly cooked meals for him and his entire family.

And that was a big promise, considering she hated cooking.

She could picture Fili and Kili' faces if she had said that.

She slept soundly, the image safe in her mind as she dared not think of the group's reaction to her presence.

Least of all Thorin'.

Next day...

She had kept good time, waking earlier than the other' before dawn came. She'd watched them begin their journey, exiting the hole in the ground, minus the hobbit.

She wasn't surprised by the hesitation, but was when the male suddenly burst out and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Amused, she allowed her pony to trot slowly behind, not too close to be seen, but not too far to be seen as suspicious and lose her way if she had to gain speed.

She wanted to wait until it would have proved difficult to turn back or send her on her way alone, and she just hoped her skills as a fighter would convince the other' to let her stay on.

She also hoped she would have Gandalf by her side.

She'd waited long enough. The fellow Baggins had indeed caught up tot he group. He had looked so pleased with himself, waving the parchment at them, which he had signed.

He didn't look so happy when he was lifted and dropped unceremoniously onto the pony he had at first refused.

No need to be impolite and dismount now. That and he had never ridden one before.

But now was the best time to let herself be seen. Whilst everyone of them was in good spirits.

"Come on girl," she leant forward to whisper to her pony, "let's go say hello to our friends."

The horse made a loud whinny as it felt a soft kick to it's rump. Within a few moments, they were both ahead of the gang. Along the unsteady forest floor, she cut across, easily dodging the branches in her way.

She heard Thorin' shout as she knew she was now in his view and slowed to allow the pony to stop right in front of the party.

"What business do you have here?" His gruff voice was as 'friendly' towards her as it had always been, but her hood obscured her face and hair.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself and loosened her tight hold on her pony' reins.

"I am here to offer my services and assist you in your journey." Her voice did not shake, buy was loud and clear. She risked a peak from the hem of her hood and wished she had not.

Thorin' expression was clear enough.

"REMOVE your hood!" He growled out the command and she knew she couldn't disobey him.

With one hand, she pushed away the hood and shook her her head, letting her wild red hair fall out around her.

Her gaze did not waver, but she looked directly at Thorin as he glared her down.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2: On my way

Chapter 2: On the way

"I asked you a question!" Thorin steadied his horse as it nervously paced about beneath him, startled by his loud bellow of annoyance.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself, knowing that she probably wasn't going to win any arguments, however she answer.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I told you: I'm here to join you. I want to help."

Thorin' glare did not cease, but she had a moment to cast her glance behind him, catching the other's expression'.

Fili and Kili' joint fear.

Bilbo' curiosity.

And of course, Gandalf' amusement.

Unexpectedly, Thorin approached her, trotting his horse so her could reach out and grab her if he wanted to.

"Listen to me closely child," his voice was more even and had dropped an octave, "when you asked me once, I said no. When you disobeyed me and asked my sister, I yet again made sure that you knew how I felt. And yet, here you are. So it seems I didn't make myself clear enough. Go Home. You are not needed and not wanted."

He pulled away and made to trot past her, signalling for the other' to join him, when a voice cut in, one that she had hoped for.

"Actually, we _could_ use her Thorin," Gandalf stood in the middle of the two, trying to mediate away some of the tension, "an extra pair of arms are always welcome and she has skills to bring to the group."

Thorin' glare shifted from her to Gandalf and she restrained the urge to smirk at the wizard.

"She is a child, Gandalf, she cannot bring anything with her that we have already got!" He did not wish to raise his voice to his old friend, but she knew he was trying hard to restrain himself.

Gandalf merely gave Thorin a very straight look, no smile, but no malice or anger.

"Except she has the knowledge to heal other' and besides from Bilbo, is the shortest of us all. She is quick and if anything happens to our Hobbit...well...it's always nice to have a back-up burglar."

She didn't approve of that. Being called a 'back-up burglar'. But she wasn't about to ruin the one good thing that was happening and allowed it to play out this way.

Casting her focus back to Thorin, she waited whilst he seemed to be debating with himself.

She knew, he knew that Gandalf was right, but be damned to admit it.

Then, another voice.

"Uncle, it is unsafe for her to travel back so far. There are many folk on this road who won't look upon a girl of our kind so nicely. Especially not the human men."

Fili.

Although Thorin was looking at him, she swore she saw a quickly wink and nodded softly at him in thanks.

"She made it this far."

"I've been within a good distance of you all though. At any point I had found trouble, I would have been able to notify you about it with a shout." Oh, she knew that wasn't going to fly well.

He cast a glance between herself, Gandalf and finally the rest of the group.

And he turned away, journeying on.

"So be it."

When his back was turned, she smiled and made to thank Gandalf, but jumped along with her horse when Thorin shouted back at her.

"Keep to the back end and keep up. I won't have you slowing us down."

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking and quickly trotted past, greeting her friends as she went.

"Nice you could join us sister," Fili smirked and grabbed her hand quickly and warmly, "now do as Uncle tells you, before we both get scolded."

"You know I always do brother," she winked at Fili and gave him a quick, loving thump in his arm, "and mother' not here now so your backside if mine when it comes to who wins, alright?"

Kili nodded at her and she placed a hand on top of his briefly, Bilbo noting this before he turned back his attention on his horse, who seemed to be a little excitable.

As she made her way past the other', she greeted them differently, all with smiles, some with laughter and other' with whom she seemed to hold in high respect. The only other one who seemed remotely put out by her appearance (other than Thorin) was Dwalin, who nodded at her and mumbled something gruffly, but she merely smiled and carried on until she got to the back.

Bombur passed her back the parchment with which to sign her name and on the way back up the line, Bilbo finally caught site of the name, neatly scribbled below his.

Druili Dogmar Wolsbane.

Squinting his eyes in confusion, he jumped as someone beside him chuckled.

"She's a long story mate, are you sure you want to hear?" Bofur offered to take his place in the line and sent his pony to the side, waiting until Druili' caught up, even with Bilbo wanting to refuse, embarrassed by the sight of this brave, brazen woman, who seemed like she could crush him in an embrace with her bare arms.

When his Pony fell into trot beside hers, he nodded nervously and introduced himself.

"Ay', I know who you are," she winked at him and patted his shoulder when he seemed a bit jittery to her, "I'm not going to bite your head off, don't listen to anything those boys up there tell you."

Bilbo gulped and actually thought she might attempt to reach over and bite him. Though he scolded himself when he realised how silly that sounded.

"I just-wanted to know," Bilbo tried to sound calm and casual, not wanting to let on he was deadly curious, "about your Uncle. Thorin?"

"Ah...I suppose you mean by the fact, I share no name or resemblance to him or my brothers?"

Bilbo looked at the two banded together at the front, heartily laughing and joking with one another as they had done last night.

"Fili and Kili? I bet it was a pain growing up with them?" He realised he may be insulting her family and quickly back tracked, "not that they are pains, I'm merely saying, that the majority of males in any family are always-...a nuisance to grow up with...speaking from experience."

Druili laughed and whacked him on the shoulder, which was meant to be friendly, but Bilbo was shocked at how hard she could actually hit.

"Ay', they were," she looked far off, as if trying to remember something, "but then again, I was as much trouble as they were. Even worse for Thorin. Do me a favour, don't mention that I said Fili and Kili were my brothers, Thorin prefers I call them my cousins."

Bilbo looked between her and the man with his back to them, remembering the cold, hard look he had given Bilbo last night.

"I suppose I should explain. Tell me Mr. Baggins', how do you like stories?" Druili winked at him and began her tale.

_It had meant to be a mere trip to look for work. Thorin had kept Dis, Fili and Kili inside the carriage they were occupying, not wanting them to suffer with any nuisance._

_Of course, he had neglected to remember the fact his sibling was just as curious as his nephews, so within a few moments of him getting out of sight, they were all out of the carriage and wandering around in the opposite direction._

"_Now remember you two," Dis said with a cheeky smile and conspirational tone in her voice, "if Thorin catches us, you two desperately needed to get out of the carriage and get some fresh air as you both felt dreadfully sick. Yes?"_

"_Of course mama'." Both boys answered in unison, even if Fili was the older one, they still seemed like twins._

_They both ran off, making sure to always be in sight of one another and remember the way back. They ignored the stairs and avoided the legs of those that didn't see them coming with ease when Kili seemed to disappear._

_Fili searched for him, worried that he would have to tell his mother they would have to buy a replacement boy, when he caught sight of Kili standing in front of a stall. He walked over and grabbed his younger brother' hand._

"_Mother said we have to stick together." Fili tried to pull him away but was surprised when Kili pulled him back._

"_Look." He pointed to the stall and Fili at first didn't see it. It wasn't until he followed his brother' eye line did he realise he was looking over the stall and to something pressed up at the back wall._

_A small figure, someone just as small as Kili, was chained by their neck to the wall behind them._

_Kili slipped his hand out of Fili' and walked around, dodging his brother' grabbing hand and ignoring his warning to stay away._

_As he approached, he noticed the figure sniffing and attempting to cover their face, as if to hide from prying eyes._

_Kili -'No fear' as his mother dubbed him- crouched down and pushed away the hair that covered the face._

_Bright green eyes and a small face, marred with dirt and tears greeted him._

"_Hello." He gave the girl a bright and friendly smile._

"_Hello." She sniffed back at him and didn't seem to mind him touching her hair._

"_You've got ears like me," Kili smiled and pulled his ears out, trying to make her laugh, "all of us got em'."_

_For a moment, the girl wasn't sure what to say. She stared at Kili like he was an entirely new creature._

"_Why are you chained up? Did you do something bad?" He reached for the chain at the wall and tugged at it, "did you not eat all your vegetables, because my mama says she'll let my sleep with the pigs if I don't do as I'm told."_

_Suddenly, the girl' face scrunched up and she let out a low wail._

_Kili turned to his brother who looked at him with an accusing stare._

_'I didn't do anything!' He mouthed and held up his hands defensively. He turned back to her and was pleased to see that she wasn't like the other girls he'd met, by the way she wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve and hands before looking at him._

"_I didn't do anything bad. I lost my mama and I was hungry so I took an apple. And he caught me and told me that I had to work off my debt or I'd get thrown in jail."_

_Kili sat back on his thighs and held up his sleeve in his own hand._

"_Let me."_

_He carefully wiped away the dirt from her face with her tears and found fair, freckled skin underneath._

"_FILI!" He turned around and yelled at his brother, even if he was only a few feet away, "Get mama and then get uncle Thorin!"_

_Fili, although being the oldest, refused to leave. It was only until Kili started to pull a 'I'm going to cry and if you don't go now, I'll tell mama you made me cry face', too which he grumbled away._

"_He'll be back shortly. My name is Kili, what's yours?"_

_The girl sniffed again and wiped her nose and eyes on the back of her sleeve._

"_Druili. Druili Dagmar."_

_Kili smiled and tore off a piece of the bottom of his shirt, knowing his mother would forgive him since he was being helpful to someone. He carefully helped wipe away her tears and the dirt from her face._

"_There we are," he pulled away and admired her, "now when you meet mamma and uncle Thorin, they can see you're pretty face."_

_Druili tilted her head and frowned at him._

"_Who's Uncle Thorin?"_

"_Mother's brother," Kili looked around for sign of them, "want me to try and get this off of you?"_

_Just as he reached for the chain, a shadow fell across them and Druili winced and seemed to withdraw back into herself, pushing herself away from him and against the wall._

_A sharp tug on the back of his shirt and he was hoisted up and away from her._

"_What do you think you're doing?" The tall, brutish human smelled of something Kili didn't like the smell of at all, "she's my property, you little mongrel, get away. Unless you're trying to help her escape?"_

_Kili squirmed and tried to desperately claw at the man's grip. He felt himself lowered but the man's strong hands were on his shoulders as he shook him and demanded to know what he was up to. Kili looked at Druili who was sobbing quietly to herself again._

"_KILI."_

_Kili turned sharply to the familiar voice and had never been so thankful to see his family. Even if none of them looked very pleased at his current situation._

"_Does he belong to you?" The man shoved Kili violently in between the gap of the tables he had laid out and into his mother' waiting embrace, "keep him away from my property."_

_Kili looked between his family members and assessed the situation._

_Fili looked very worried between the human man and his uncle, possibly assessing the outcome of a fight between the two._

_Dis was staring at the small child, chained up and Kili had never seen such a look of sadness in his mother' eyes._

_Thorin however seemed transfixed on the man and quite calm, which was a surprise._

"_If I may have a moment of your time, I wish to discuss a deal with you."_

_The man, although drunk, seemed content when he saw Thorin move a pouch of money at his side and walked off with him, leaving the four alone._

_As soon as the two were out of sight, Dis quickly came forward and knelt in front of the little girl._

"_It is alright, you're coming home with us, "she carefully stroked the girls hair back from her face and smiled at her, "my aren't you a pretty little thing. I bet you like stone grass soup?"_

_As she conversed with the girl and wiped away her tears, Kili looked up at Fili' concerned face._

"_Do you think the man will let us take her home?"_

_Fili arched his brow and ruffled his little brother' hair._

"_Can you imagine anyone saying no to Uncle Thorin? He may be bigger, but Uncle Thorin could easily beat that man down in one go. Remember the stories? Besides," he bent low to whisper into his brother' ear, "I think mother has already decided we are."_

_Kili nodded in understanding, remembering how cross their mother got once with Thorin (sending them into their rooms but still leaving a remarkable impression upon them with how angry and loud she could get)._

_As the two came back, Dis didn't move aside as the man came back, holding out her hand for the key._

"_You best let me do it," she tried to seem polite but had a biting tone to her voice, "we can leave quicker that way."_

_Dis did not want the man near the child again. Whatever he had done to her had left the girl a quivering, sobbing mess in his presence._

_As soon as the collar fell away from her neck, her arms wrapped around Dis', who picked the child up easily and held her close._

"_Come along boys."_

_Hurriedly walking away from the scene, Dis welcomed the girl' embrace, Fili and Kili walking by her side as Thorin came from behind to follow them._

"_We have a new sister!" Kili shouted, waving his arms in the air for everyone to hear and immediately began a little dance around his mother as they walked._

_Just before reaching the carriage, Thorin moved in front of them._

"_Now listen here, all of you," he looked at all three of them, making sure they were paying attention to him, "I have paid this girls' debt. Yes, she will be welcome in our house, but she has to prove herself. She will not be your sister. She is not like us, and-"_

"_Now is not the time Thorin, can't you see the child is upset and exhausted? Heaven knows what has happened to her." Dis snapped at her brother and walked around him, Fili and Kili not daring to look at his expression, but instead hurriedly following their mother to the carriage._

"_Dis," Thorin tried to sound reasoning with his sister, "I'm your brother, and as your brother, I have the right to decide what I believe is the RIGHT way for our family-"_

"_I heard you," Dis snapped but then took a steadying breath as the girl shifted in her arms, "I understand. She will grow up and always be reminded we are not her blood family, brother. But for today, please...I think we all just need a rest and something to eat?"_

_Thorin nodded and got into the carriage at the front, cutting himself off from his family as he began their short journey back to Dis' home._

_Out of earshort, she soothed the child in her arms._

"_It's alright dear," she stroked the back of her hair and rocked her gently in her arms, "you'll be safe and welcome in my house. And my family."_

_Turning to her sons, she gave them a wink and a whisper._

"_Be good to your sister, ay' boys?"_

_Fili and Kili nodded in unison and Druili allowed herself to finally looked up and at the three of them, smiling before whispering in Dis' ear._

"_Can I call you mamma?"_

_Dis smiled and gave her a firm hug._

"_Of course dear," she chuckled to let the girl at ease, "but not in front of grumpy Uncle Thorin. He's a bit of a grumpy dwarf."_

_Of course, although Druili had only just met him, she looked at the strong back of the male who had saved her._

_Although he seemed harsh, she knew he did care._

_If he hadn't, she'd still be with that horrible man._

It was later that evening, when everyone had settled down to sleep for the night and Bilbo restlessly tossed and turned, unused to sleeping with dwarves, that Druili finally had a chance to talk with her friends and not get scolded by Thorin as he was fast asleep. Bifur and Bofur had happily shared their music with her as they always did, as Bilbo had seemed to lull slightly into a soft sleep.

He had seemed to take her story rather calmly, which was a surprise, considering he was such a skittish little fellow.

He had questioned though why she had a different name and that seemed a little more difficult to explain to him, without getting so vehemently and passionately angry about it.

Because Thorin had refused her to take their last name, she kept her own. And she preferred it that way. Because although he denied her, she had a family. And she would be damned if she was made to sit and wait for word that the males who had been brothers to her where dead or not. And Thorin. She loved them all.


End file.
